1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the drying of agricultural crops, and pertains more particularly to the continuous drying of seeds, grains, beans and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of crop driers have been devised. Generally, they are classified as either farm constructed driers or manufactured crop driers. Obviously, farm constructed driers involving the installation of bins, blowers, permanent duct work and grain circulating apparatus can prove to be quite costly. Furthermore, the drying action is quite prolonged, particularly if unheated air is relied on. In most instances, the drier makes use of forced heated air which is passed through the crop to be dried. The large volume of air makes it such that the drying equipment has to be quite large, and even then the transfer of heat from the air to the crop being dried is a rather slow process. As far as the so-called manufactured driers are concerned, these frequently utilize extensive duct work too, even though of a more portable character.
Efforts to circulate the crop, which can be quite costly, as already explained, are also inadequate for the additional reason that to circulate any sizable quantities of the crop cannot be done fast enough to assure uniform drying.